The Bane of My Existence
by xAKABARAx
Summary: A bit of DenNor fluff. Rated T for language. o3o


A/N: Hey everyone, Akabara here. This is not the first fanfic I've written, but it's the first one I've decided to post here. I say that this is a DenNor fic, but it's really just a bunch of fluff, with only a hint at the pairing. I love casual, fluffy relationships, especially with banter like this.

Please enjoy the story and be sure to tell me if you find any errors or things that you think I should edit/change/add/remove. I love constructive criticism~

* * *

><p><strong>The Bane of my Existence<strong>

"So are you done?"

"Not yet."

"…Well are you done now?"

"You just asked me that 5 seconds ago."

"So _are_ you?"

"No! _God_ you're persistent."

"Persistency is just one of my many great qualities~."

"More like one of your many _annoying _ones."

"Aren't you supposed to be working on that?"

"_You're_ the one who started talking to _me_."

"Whatever."

Denmark pulled out a wooden chair from the table, not caring that the rough nature of his action caused the chair to scrape loudly on the floor. He then sat down and put his feet up on the table. He began rocking back dangerously far in his chair, a bored expression on his face.

"You're going to fall," Norway warned, glancing up from his work.

"Nah," the Dane said, rocking back even further while turning to give the other a smug grin. "I won't."

Norway sighed and returned to his task of fixing the front door. It had been knocked down by Prussia the night previous when the silver-haired country, Denmark, and America had returned home drunk. Why those three had to drink themselves silly at every chance they got was beyond him.

The nation sighed and returned his screwdriver to the toolbox on the floor beside him, glad that he was finished and could finally get the Dane to stop annoying the hell out of him.

"Great! You're done!" Denmark hopped up out of his chair and lunged at Norway's back, trying to tackle the smaller man and then crush him in a huge hug.

The Norwegian nimbly stepped to the side, and Denmark missed, going right past the other man and having to turn on his heel to keep from smacking into the doorframe.

"Why do you even care that I'm done anyway?" Norway asked, a blank expression on his face as he watched Denmark recover from his failure.

The Danish man straightened up and casually leaned back against the wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets, pretending that he had _not_ just made an utter fool of himself. "'Cause now we can do stuff," he said vaguely.

Norway raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Stuff?"

"Yeah. Stuff."

"What stuff?" Norway asked, bracing himself against the table that Denmark had previously used as a footrest. As an afterthought he pushed in the chair that the Dane had pulled out earlier.

Denmark looked thoughtful for a moment, gently placing the back of his head on the doorframe. "Uh… I dunno."

Norway blinked, the face that he tried so hard to keep expressionless now bearing signs of increasing annoyance. "You pestered me for the entire time I was working just to tell me you want to do _something_, but you don't know _what_?"

"Pretty much," the taller man drawled, tapping the back of his head against the doorframe lightly.

"Fuck you."

Denmark suddenly grinned, turning his head a bit so that he could see the Norwegian. "Would you really?"

The shorter man rolled his eyes, his emotionless façade now completely thrown out the window. He crossed his arms and smiled wryly at the Dane. "You wish."

Denmark let out a short, gruff laugh. "Yes. Yes I do."

Norway thought for a moment, reading the atmosphere and deciding that it was best to change the subject before things got awkward. "Want to go visit Ice?"

"You mean go harass Ice?" Denmark asked, accepting the unspoken agreement to move on. "_Hell_ yeah. I still have to enact my revenge on that damn puffin, you know."

Both he and Norway abandoned their reclining positions and retrieved their coats from the nearby closet.

Norway opened the front door, swung it back and forth a bit, and seemed satisfied that he had repaired it well. The two Nordic countries stepped outside, and Norway began to walk down the pathway in front of the house.

Denmark reached back and absentmindedly slammed the door behind them. He then began briskly walking after Norway with the intent to tackle the smaller man from behind like he had failed to do earlier, but a few seconds later the front door fell off its hinges.

"_Shit_!"

And thus the rest of Norway's afternoon was ruined, as he had to fix the door once again, Denmark still didn't get his revenge on the puffin, and Iceland was unwittingly saved from a _very_ unpleasant day.


End file.
